Stupids
The Stupids are a British Hardcore punk band created by Tom Withers. Formed in Ipswich, England in 1984. The bands "core" lineup featured Tommy Stupid on drums and vocals, Wolfie Retard on bass and vocals, and Marty Tuff on guitar, recorded and released a demo tape in 1984 that they called "Leave Your Ears Behind." The band was picked up by UK label Children Of The Revolution Records, who put out the Violent Nun EP (consisting of tracks from the demo) and the Peruvian Vacation LP in 1985. While preparing for their next LP, the band lost Wolfie on bass and acquired Ed Shred (who would later move to guitar). Retard Picnic came out in 1986, whereby The Stupids were signed by Vinyl Solution. The band would sometimes go by the names of Frankfurter or the Coolest Retards on record releases. After the Stupids broke up in 1989, Tommy Stupid went on to drum in That's It, with the Stern brothers (of Youth Brigade), Ed formed Sink and even later on Chocolate, who were more pop-punk and Tommy Stupid reinvented himself as an Drum And Bass artist called Klute. In 2008 The Stupids reformed for what was supposed to be a one off live show in London. Realising the chemistry they still had as a live band, they went on to extend the live performances and even release a 7" Feel The Suck with 3 new songs. Four of their early releases were also re-issued by Boss Tuneage on limited coloured vinyl. Links To Peel Peel became aware of the band, when Stupids member Ed, sent him a copy of their first LP. The band also came from the same region where Peel lived and did three sessions for his show. The group are considered to be the first hardcore punk band to do a Peel session and one of the members, Tommy Stupid, reinvented himself as an Drum And Bass artist called Klute, whose track 'Time 4 Change' was the last track played on Peel's final show for Radio One before his death in 2004. Sessions All sessions are available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions (2008, LP/CD, Boss Tuneage) Stupids 1. Recorded: 1986-12-09. Broadcast: 12 January 1987. Repeated: 02 February 1987, 24 February 1987 * Layback Session / Jesus, Do What You Have To Do / Root Beer Death / Memory Burns/Slumber Party 2. Recorded: 1987-05-12. Broadcast: 27 May 1987. Repeated: 22 June 1987, 28 July 1987, 30 December 1987 * Life's A Drag / Heard It All Before / Shaded Eyes / Dog Log / Stupid Monday 3. Recorded: 1987-10-13. Broadcast: 21 October 1987. Repeated: 10 November 1987 * You Die / You'll Never Win / Pasta Boy / Your Little World / You Don't Belong Frankfurter 1. Recorded: 1987-04-16. Broadcast: 05 May 1987. Repeated: 20 May 1987, 09 June 1987 Inbred Zombies / Gimme Donuts / Hot Babes / We're Gonna Eat / John Peel Other Shows Played ;1986 *14 July 1986: Always Never Fun (album - Peruvian Vacation) Children Of The Revolution *23 July 1986 (BFBS): Wipe Out (album - Peruvian Vacation) Children Of The Revolution *26 July 1986 (BFBS): You Shoulda Listened (album - Peruvian Vacation) Children Of The Revolution *02 August 1986 (BFBS): 'So Much Fun (LP-Peruvian Vacation)' (Children Of The Revolution) *23 August 1986 (BFBS): 'So Much Fun (LP-Peruvian Vacation)' (Children Of The Revolution) *10 September 1986: Sleeping Troubles (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *20 September 1986 (BFBS): Terrordome (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *06 October 1986: Sleeping Troubles (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *14 October 1986: Slumber Party Massacre (album - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *25 October 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 043 (BFBS): 'Sleeping Troubles (LP-Retard Picnic)' (Children Of The Revolution) *14 November 1986 (BFBS): Slumber Party Massacre (album - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *08 December 1986: Slumber Party Massacre (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *10 December 1986: Sleeping Troubles (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *18 December 1986 (Andy Kershaw): Somethings Got To Give (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution ;1987 *21 January 1987 (Radio Bremen): Slumber Party Massacre (album - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *09 February 1987: Jesus, Do What You Have To Do (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *30 March 1987: Sorry, It Blew My Head (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *01 April 1987: Layback Session (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *06 April 1987: Vampire (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *15 April 1987: Sorry, It Blew My Head (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *17 April 1987 (BFBS): Layback Session (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *26 May 1987: Vampire (album - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *02 June 1987: I Don't Like Nobody (7" - Violent Nun) Children Of The Revolution *26 June 1987 (Radio Bremen): Mega Zombie (album - Stupids Present Frankfurter) Bondage International *29 June 1987: Texan Vacation (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *06 July 1987: Vampire (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *03 August 1987: Mega Zombie (EP - Eat) Vinyl Solution *03 August 1987: Raise The Breadknife (EP - Eat) Vinyl Solution *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Layback Session (album - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *17 August 1987: 'I'm So Lazy (7" flexi-disc-Future-Now! Presents:)' (Future-Now!) *19 August 1987: Inbred Zombies (LP - Stupids Present Frankfurter) Vinyl Solution *24 August 1987: Gimme Donuts (12" - Eat EP) Vinyl Solution *28 August 1987 (BFBS): Pasta Boy (Eat EP) Vinyl Solution *August 1987 (BBC World Service): Gimme Donuts (Eat EP) Vinyl Solution *04 September 1987 (BFBS): 'Gimme Donuts (12"-Eat EP)' (Vinyl Solution) *Late Aug. - Early Sept. 1987 (BBC World Service): Pasta Boy (Eat EP) Vinyl Solution *Early December 1987 (BBC World Service): You'll Never Win (LP Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *December (No. 2) 1987 (BBC World Service): Dog Log (LP Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): You'll Never Win (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution ;1988 *01 January 1988 (BFBS): You'll Never Win (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *04 January 1988: Dog Log (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *08 January 1988 (BFBS) / Peel 077 (BFBS): 'You Don't Belong (LP-Jesus Meets The Stupids)' (Vinyl Solution) *11 January 1988: Bug Blood (LP - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen): Jazz Vacation (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen): Fridge (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *21 July 1988 (BBC World Service): Shaded Eyes (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *24 August 1988: Dog Log (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *06 September 1988: Life's A Drag (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *07 September 1988: Life's A Drag (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS054 *08 September 1988 (BBC World Service): Dog Log (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *12 September 1988: Stupid Monday (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *16 September 1988 (BFBS) / Peel 090 (BFBS): Stupid Monday (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *10 October 1988 / HO John Peel 7 1988: Stupid Monday (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *12 October 1988: Dog Log (LP – Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1990 *16 August 1990: 'So Much Fun (LP-Peruvian Vacation)' (Children Of The Revolution) ;1993 *27 February 1993: 'Heard It All Before (7"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *14 March 1993 (BFBS): Heard It All Before (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit / Homestead *20 March 1993: Heard It All Before (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit / Homestead *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Heard It All Before (EP - Peel Session) Strange Fruit ;1997 *06 January 1997: Life's A Drag (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1998 *01 December 1998: Terrordome (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists